Like you used to
by Darkness Nightmare
Summary: Los años han pasado y Alec ha envejecido. Sin embargo, no es sólo su juventud la que se ha desvanecido con el tiempo, sino también su memoria. Estos son una serie de episodios sobre el día a día en la vida de Magnus a lado de Alec.
**_LIKE YOU USED TO_**

 _You used to see me like nobody else could,_

 _And now it's gone, the way you're falling forever, ever._

 _And when they told me then that you were no more_

 _Should I leave? Or should I take it all behind me?_

 _Don't you love me anymore, anymore?_

 _Don't you see me, like you used to?_

 _Like you used to._

Magnus despertó cuando escuchó el eco del metal cayendo al suelo. El recuerdo que nos trajo Lily, pensó, frotándose los ojos y mirando el reloj digital a un lado de su buró. Eran las dos de la mañana, y el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Suspiró. No era la primera vez que sucedía y, después de dos años, le gustaría decir que ya estaba acostumbrado y que no estaba preocupado en lo absoluto, pero sería mentira.

Tomando su bata, se levantó de la cama, encendiendo la luz en el camino. En efecto, el plato de metal que Lily había traído estaba en el suelo, pero no había señales de su esposo.

-¿Alec?- llamó, su voz ronca por el sueño. No tuvo que ir muy lejos para encontrarlo, sin embargo. En la sala, caminando despacio, arrastrando los pies, con su cabello blanco todavía desordenado por el sueño, se encontraba Alec.

-Alec, cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Magnus, caminando hacia él, tomándolo suavemente del brazo para llamar su atención.

-¿Mhh?- murmuró él, sin voltear a ver a Magnus. –No encuentro mi arco.

-¿Para qué quieres tu arco?- preguntó Magnus, al igual que todas las veces que Alec buscaba cosas innecesarias. Alexander había dejado de cazar demonios hace más de veinte años.

-No puedo encontrarlo- repitió él, removiendo los cojines del sofá. Magnus suspiró.

-Vamos, cariño. Son las dos de la mañana. Regresa a dormir conmigo, mañana te ayudaré a buscar tu arco, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo pacientemente, guiándolo de vuelta a la habitación. Resultaba curioso, pero a pesar de que había días en los que ni siquiera reconocía su rostro, días en los que preguntaba por Simon o por su hermano Max, aun cuando ambos habían sido enterrados hace un par de décadas, Alec siempre hacía lo que Magnus le pedía.

Alec se recostó sobre la cama y Magnus lo cubrió con la cobija, arreglando su cabello suavemente hasta que se adormeció lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido. Magnus bostezó, regresando a la sala para acomodar el desorden que Alec había hecho antes de regresar a la cama.

Aun con las luces apagadas, Magnus podía ver el rostro de Alec, rodeado por la oscuridad y las sombras. A pesar de la edad, Alec seguía siendo un hombre muy apuesto, y seguía siendo tan dulce como antes, aún en los malos días. Tenía suerte de que Alec todavía accediera a dormir a su lado sin hacer muchas preguntas, pensó Magnus, y se preguntó si algún día Alec le pediría que se fuera de su habitación.

Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía caso pensar en eso ahora. Dolía demasiado, y además no era para tanto: si Alec llegara a querer su propio espacio en algún momento, Magnus se lo daría con gusto. Magnus haría cualquier cosa con tal de hacerlo feliz.

Entre sueños, Alec se acercó a él, abrazando su pecho, como solía hacer antes y Magnus sonrió, besando su cabeza… y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Era uno de esos malos días.

Después de haber pasado dos días con una relativa lucidez, esa madrugada había despertado sin tener la menor idea de dónde estaba ni quién era Magnus.

Magnus odiaba esos días. No por lo mucho que le dolía que Alec no lo reconociera y lo mucho que le desesperaban sus silencios y su mal humor, sino porque significaba que Alec estaba empeorando, y que a partir de ese momento sólo decaería más y más.

-No lo entiendo, Catarina, ha estado tomando las pastillas que le diste, debería estar mejor- dijo Magnus, por el teléfono. Estaba cansado. El día anterior había estado trabajando hasta muy entrada la noche, y cuando se pudo permitir un descanso, Alec había despertado y se había rehusado a dormir de nuevo, arañando su brazo en el proceso.

-La medicina sólo ayuda a poner una pausa a los síntomas, Magnus, no los elimina por completo- le explicó su amiga por teléfono por décima vez en ese año. Magnus apretó el teléfono contra su oído, mirando a Alec: estaba sentado sobre el sofá, completamente callado, palmeando las palmas de las manos contra los brazos del sofá. Sin detenerse. Apenas y podía escuchar a Catarina del otro lado del teléfono.

-Es sólo que no ha podido dormir y está tan inquieto… No sé qué hacer, Catarina.

-Magnus… -dijo ella pacientemente, como si hablara con un niño. –Deberías pensar en internarlo, ¿no lo crees?

-No- dijo él, firmemente, como si ella no comprendiera. –No voy a hacer eso, de ninguna manera.

-Es lo mejor para él, Magnus, no puedes seguir pretendiendo que mejorará cuando sabes que es imposible.

-Yo soy lo mejor para él- dijo Magnus, frustrado, molesto. Y ese maldito ruido... –Alec, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso de una vez?

Y se hizo el silencio.

-Puedo ir a tu departamento más tarde, si quieres, darle algo para que pueda dormir, pero fuera de eso… no hay mucho que hacer- dijo Catarina, y Magnus pudo escuchar la compasión en su voz.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Magnus, suspirando, tratando de tranquilizarse. –Hasta luego- se despidió antes de colgar el teléfono… y de darse cuenta de que le había gritado a Alexander.

-Mierda- murmuró, volteando a ver a Alec, pero él ya no estaba ahí.

Magnus corrió a buscarlo afuera, pero no había señales de él en el jardín ni en la cocina, así que fue a su habitación: y allí estaba, sentado del lado de la cama de Magnus, golpeando las palmas de sus manos sobre sus piernas, justo como había estado haciendo en el sofá.

-Oh, Alexander…- murmuró Magnus, sentándose a su lado. –No debí gritarte, lo siento tanto- dijo en voz baja, recargando la frente contra el hombro del anciano, respirando el aroma de su suéter. A pesar de todas las cosas que habían cambiado, su olor era una de las pocas que permanecían intactas, y eso, por alguna razón inexplicable, le rompía el corazón. Sin ser consciente de ello, Magnus comenzó a llorar. Estaba cansado, ese era el problema. Debía de estar agradecido de que Alec todavía estuviera aquí, pero algunas veces era tan difícil verlo así, tan fuera de sí, tan distante…

Entonces sintió una mano sobre la suya. Magnus se sobresaltó. Alec estaba sujetando su mano, sin mirarlo, pero había dejado de moverse. Magnus sonrió un poco.

-Gracias, cariño- le dijo, tomando su mano y llevándosela a los labios. –Tú siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

Y quizá lo había imaginado, pero a Magnus le gustaba pensar que era verdad porque, por un pequeño instante, creyó ver a Alec sonriéndole de regreso.

* * *

Ese día Clary estaba de visita.

Últimamente hacían eso: enviaban a alguien para intentar convencerlo de internar a Alec en un asilo. Pero el tiempo ya no estaba a su favor, y Magnus no iba a permitir que nadie lo alejase de Alec, no cuando este podría ser su último año con él. Por lo menos Clary había estado evitando el tema mejor que su cuñada o sus propios hijos.

Alec no la había reconocido. A ninguno de los dos, en realidad, pero al menos esta vez los miraba a la cara y contestaba cuando le hacían una pregunta o le pedían que hiciera algo.

-¿Tienes hambre, Alec?- le preguntó Magnus y, para su sorpresa, Alec volteó a mirarlo y asintió con una sonrisa. Algo dentro de Magnus se sacudió. Alec había envejecido, sí, pero lo había hecho de una forma muy elegante. Y quizá era debido a la sangre del ángel, pero se había convertido en un viejo apuesto. Confundido, sí, pero definitivamente apuesto. Su cabello había perdido su color negro hacía mucho, y su rostro se había cubierto de arrugas aquí y allá; sus manos temblaban un poco de vez en cuando y ya no era tan ágil como antes, pero sus ojos… sus ojos seguían tan azules como antes.

-Ven, preparé tu favorito- le dijo, llevándolo del brazo hasta la mesa. No porque necesitara ayuda, sino porque Magnus disfrutaba tocándolo, sintiéndolo cerca y, dios, lo amaba tanto. A pesar del tiempo, la enfermedad y la vejez, lo amaba tanto.

-Gracias, Magnus- dijo Alec, sonriéndole y, por un momento, su corazón se detuvo. Magnus le sonrió, tan feliz que podría llorar.

-No hay de qué, cariño- contestó él, besando su frente cubierta de arrugas.

Clary no dijo nada sobre ningún asilo durante toda su visita.

* * *

Magnus detestaba a los cazadores de sombras. El hecho de que estuviera con Alec no quería decir que le agradaran los Nephilim. Por el contrario. En ese momento, detestaba a los de su raza más que nunca.

-Vamos, cariño, no necesitamos estar aquí mucho tiempo- dijo Magnus, guiándolo dentro del Instituto.

A pesar de su enfermedad, la Clave había llamado a Alec para firmar la entrega del instituto.

-¡Es ridículo, ni siquiera está en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales!- le había dicho a Isabelle por el teléfono.

-No es más que una formalidad. Yo también estoy furiosa, Magnus, todos lo estamos, pero es algo que tiene que hacer.

Así que aquí estaban, recorriendo los pasillos desiertos del Instituto de Nueva York. Maldita fuera la Clave y maldita fuera su estúpida burocracia. Cualquiera pensaría que después de un par de siglos se volverían más competentes. Magnus estaba furioso, y la razón para ello era porque estar aquí siempre alteraba a Alec, aun antes de enfermar.

-Sólo espero que mi padre no nos vea- dijo Alec, volteando a todas partes, nervioso, y Magnus sintió como si estuviera viendo al joven de dieciocho años una vez más, siempre tratando de complacer a todos. Era un Alec tan distinto en ese entonces, tan encerrado en sí mismo, tan asustado de permitirse ser quien era por temor a decepcionar a sus padres. Al menos Robert había aprendido a aceptar su relación, con el tiempo, pero eso había sido mucho después de lo que Alec podía recordar ahora.

-No te preocupes, Isabelle me aseguró que no está aquí- dijo Magnus, y técnicamente no era una mentira. Robert había muerto hacía más de veinte años, pero no había necesidad de decirle eso, no ahora.

El resto de camino, Alexander lo recorrió en silencio, tocando los dedos de Magnus con los suyos de vez en cuando, pero sin atreverse a tomar su mano por temor a que alguien apareciera en los pasillos.

Magnus no podía decidir qué era más doloroso, si verlo así o cuando no lo recordaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

-Alzheimer.

Magnus era el hijo de uno de los príncipes del infierno. Su madre se había ahorcado en el granero cuando era un niño porque no había soportado dar a luz a un monstruo. Había visto morir a Rafael. Había vivido durante más de quinientos años, había visto cientos de cosas, presenciado cientos de horrores, pero nada, nunca, lo había asustado tanto como esa curiosa palabra.

Alec, por otro lado, parecía mucho más tranquilo. Él siempre era el que estaba en control, el que sabía qué hacer y cómo actuar. Por eso, luego de que desapareció durante dos horas por un pequeño viaje a la tienda, Magnus se había preocupado lo suficiente como para obligarlo a ir al doctor. Había estado olvidando cosas últimamente, y a veces se quedaba mirando a la nada, como si tratara de pensar en algo que no estaba del todo ahí.

-Supongo que hay algún tratamiento- dijo Alec, aclarándose la garganta, sentado a un lado de Magnus, en el despacho del doctor, pero no pudo escuchar lo que decía el doctor. Magnus sólo podía mirarlo, pensando en posibles soluciones. Se suponía que los cazadores de sombras no podían enfermarse, ¿o no? ¿Habría una runa que pudiera ayudarlo? Siempre podía preguntarle a Clary.

-Voy a llamarle a Catarina, estoy seguro de que ella podrá darnos el mejor tratamiento que exista. Siempre puedo hacer un pacto con algún demonio, ellos siempre tienen soluciones para casi todo, ¿no es así?- dijo Magnus apenas regresaron a casa, luego de un largo silencio en el camino de regreso. Sabía que estaba diciendo tonterías, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que pensar en _algo_. Lo que fuera.

-Magnus…

-Voy a llamarle a Clary, también, sigues siendo un Nephilim después de todo y…

-Magnus- dijo Alec, de nuevo, tomando su mano. –Magnus, escúchame.

Magnus se quedó callado, mirándolo. Alec estaba sentado frente a él, tratando de sonreírle.

-Sospechaba que algo como esto podría suceder- dijo Alec y Magnus no supo qué más hacer además de sentarse a su lado y mirarlo.

-Ya no soy un joven, Magnus, y hace un par de meses que noté que algo andaba mal- continuó, acariciando su mano. –De pronto me costaba trabajo recordar los nombres de todos o dónde había dejado mis cosas. Sabía que me estaba volviendo viejo, pero no esperaba que fuera… bueno, un síntoma.

Magnus apretó su mano.

-Alec…- dijo, pero él lo interrumpió.

-Has sido muy paciente conmigo todos estos años,- continuó. –Y me has hecho más feliz de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Magnus, estoy tan agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí, por amarme a mí y a nuestros hijos de la forma que lo has hecho hasta ahora, pero no puedo permitir… No, me niego a ser una carga para ti. Si quisieras dejarme, lo entendería perfectamente. No tienes por qué estar atado a alguien que algún día no recordará quién eres.

-No- dijo Magnus, seguro de lo que quería hacer. –Si crees que voy a dejarte ir ahora, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, estás loco Alexander Lightwood- dijo Magnus, tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos. –No voy a dejarte, ¿me escuchas? Aunque no tengas idea de quién soy: yo sabré quién eres, y eso bastará para que te ame tanto como te amo ahora.

Magnus lo había dicho muy en serio. Nada más importaba si ellos estaban juntos. Esto no era culpa de Alec y, francamente, no estaba listo para perderlo, no importaba cuánto tiempo había pasado.

* * *

Alec había estado sentado en el jardín toda la mañana, con el ceño fruncido.

Después de desayunar, había estado actuando algo extraño: un momento estaba bebiendo su café y al siguiente se había quedado muy quieto, mirando a Magnus fijamente, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo.

-¿Alec?- preguntó Magnus, pero él no le contestó. Sólo se levantó, dio gracias por la comida, agachando la cabeza, y salió de inmediato al jardín.

Magnus había decidido que sería mejor no molestarlo. A veces, cuando Alec se ponía así, sólo necesitaba un tiempo a solas, poner en orden sus pensamientos hasta que sintiera ganas de regresar a casa.

Magnus sabía que llegaría el momento en el que Alec no fuera consciente de lo que hacía, pero el tratamiento estaba funcionado lo mejor que podía, retrasando lo inevitable sólo un poco más. Sabía que llegaría el momento en el que tendría que traer a Alec de vuelta a la casa sin que lo mirara; sabía que llegaría el momento en el que Alec caminaría por la casa sin saber a dónde iba ni qué hora era, que no podría dormir de noche, que buscaría su arco sin razón. Apretó los puños, respirando lentamente. No tenía caso atormentarse con eso. Alec todavía estaba lúcido… relativamente. Además, siempre podían…

-¿Alexander?

Alec estaba de pie frente a él, con su pantalón sucio y su cabello desarreglado; sus manos estaban cubiertas de tierra, y dentro de sus puños, había casi una decena de flores que, seguramente, había arrancado del jardín. Magnus parpadeó varias veces. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar y, de pronto, Alec se dejó caer sobre las rodillas, y Magnus se movió de inmediato para atraparlo, pero Alec comenzó a hablar antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

-Cásate conmigo- dijo él, ofreciéndole las flores maltratadas, como si las hubiera arrancado en un impulso.

-¿Qué?- Magnus preguntó, sonriendo, incrédulo.

-Eres el hombre más hermoso que he conocido y yo… ¿te casarías conmigo?- repitió, claramente nervioso. El corazón de Magnus creció dos centímetros más en ese momento. Tenía algo de trágico, sí, y algo de desgarrador también, pero en ese momento pesaba más para Magnus que, a pesar de todo, Alec siguiera amándolo lo suficiente como para querer una vida con él.

-Oh, Alec. Mi Alec, ya estamos casados- dijo Magnus, tomando las flores de sus manos y dejándolas suavemente a un lado.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Alec, y su sonrisa era tan grande que Magnus no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reír y asentir.

-Sí, Alexander- dijo Magnus, inclinándose para besar sus labios. Fue un beso corto, casto, pero su corazón se agitó igual que siempre, y Alec suspiró contra sus labios. –Para ti, siempre será sí.

* * *

Los chicos estaban de visita.

Bueno, técnicamente ya no podía llamarlos "chicos" en lo absoluto. Rafael ya estaba en sus cuarentas y Max había dejado de envejecer desde los veinticinco. Sus pequeños se habían convertido en hombres y Alec estaba envejeciendo cada día más y más. A veces ser inmortal era más difícil de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Su único consuelo era que siempre tendría a Max, sin importar lo que sucediera, su hijo siempre estaría ahí.

-¿Cómo está papá?- preguntó Max abrazándolo.

-Bien,- contestó Magnus. –Hoy está teniendo un buen día. Vayan a saludar, está en el jardín- les dijo, luego de abrazar a Rafael.

Max corrió al jardín, entusiasmado por la noticia. Magnus sonrió. A pesar de su edad, Max seguía comportándose con una inocencia similar a la de Alec, demasiado pura para alguien tan viejo. Él era el aventurero, siempre lleno de energía, ansioso por descubrir cada rincón escondido del mundo.

-¿Cómo estás tú?- preguntó Rafael, quedándose un momento más con él. Rafael siempre fue más tranquilo que Max, y mucho más perceptivo, también.

-Bien, querido- dijo Magnus, negando con la cabeza. –A veces tengo miedo de no estar haciendo lo correcto, ¿sabes?- confesó después de un momento. -¿Y si no soy capaz de cuidarlo como se debe? El otro día le grité porque no dejaba de hacer ruido, ¿puedes creerlo?- dijo él, bufando. Todavía estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber hecho eso y Rafael podía notarlo.

-No es tu culpa, has estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente- dijo su hijo, palmeando su brazo suavemente. –Papá siempre fue un hombre terco, pero estoy seguro de que no hay un lugar donde preferiría estar de no ser contigo. Él siempre está mejor cuando está contigo.

Magnus sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar. Últimamente tenía ganas de llorar muy seguido, pero no estaba seguro por qué. Alec todavía estaba aquí. Había envejecido un poco, sí; pero él seguía aquí, a su lado. No tenía motivos para llorar.

Magnus no lloró, sin embargo. En lugar de eso, abrazó a su hijo hasta que se tranquilizó un poco.

-Vamos- dijo entonces, aclarándose la garganta. –Veamos qué está haciendo tu padre antes de que destruya el jardín de nuevo.

Rafael rio un poco, siguiendo a Magnus.

-¿De nuevo?- preguntó, divertido.

-Sí,- dijo él, sonriendo. –Tu padre cree que necesita flores para pedir mi mano, verás.

-Bueno, no puedes negar que papá sigue siendo un romántico.

-No tienes ni idea- le dijo, riendo un poco. –Todavía no se da cuenta de que no necesita darme nada para que le diga que sí.

En el jardín, Max estaba sentado en el pasto, frente a Alec, mirándolo con mucha atención y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Max siempre se ponía feliz cuando veía a su padre, sobre todo cuando este lo recordaba.

-Tus manos eran tan pequeñas, todo tú parecías una morita- escuchó decir a Alexander. –Y dormías tan poco que tu padre y yo teníamos que pedirle ayuda a tu abuela para poder descansar un par de horas… por supuesto, eso era un deleite para ella. Desde el primer día todos estaban locos por ti.

Magnus sonrió, sentándose a un lado de Alec mientras Rafael se sentaba a un lado de su hermano.

-Y estabas ahí cuando tu padre dijo que se casaría conmigo- dijo Alec, tomando la mano de Magnus. –Por un momento creí que me dirías que no, ¿sabes?

-Ridículo- dijo Magnus, besando su mejilla. –Jamás podría decirte que no.

-¿Qué hay de Rafa?- preguntó Max. No importaba la cantidad de veces que había escuchado la historia, Max siempre disfrutaba las historias de cómo él y su hermano habían llegado a la familia.

-Bueno,- comenzó Alec. –Rafael tenía dos, tal vez tres años en ese entonces, y acabábamos de terminar una misión para la clave…

Magnus no soltó su mano durante toda la historia y, para su propio y secreto deleite, Alexander tampoco lo soltó, como si temiera que, cuando lo soltara, volvería a olvidarlo todo.

* * *

Alec, como era de esperarse, lo olvidó todo.

No era su culpa, por supuesto, era sólo una de esas malas mañanas. Esas en las que Alec ni siquiera le hablaba y caminaba, ansioso por el departamento, buscando cosas que en realidad no necesitaba, contestando a sus preguntas con respuestas vagas.

Y ahora estaba sentado en el sofá, en callado, sin hacer más ruido que el de sus manos golpeando contra los brazos del mueble.

Magnus suspiró, dejando a un lado el libro con el que estaba trabajando en la cocina y fue hacia él.

-Alec, cariño- le llamó suavemente, tocando su hombro para llamar su atención. –Ven, ya es algo tarde, ¿quieres algo de comer?- le preguntó, sin recibir respuesta, pero Alec lo siguió de todos modos y comió y bebió lo que Magnus le ofreció.

-¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a hojear unas revistas?- le dijo después de comer.

Él y Alec tenían una rutina ahora que Magnus sabía qué era lo que podía hacer: asegurarse de que no estuviera hambriento o sediento y hacerlo parte de sus actividades diarias. Eso era lo que le había dicho Catarina, y hasta ahora le había venido muy bien.

En tardes como esta, Alec se sentaba con él en la cocina y rasgaba las hojas de revista con mucho cuidado, siempre eligiendo ropa como la que Magnus solía usar cuando Alec todavía era joven. Otras veces simplemente se sentaba con Alec a mirar el televisor, siempre sosteniendo su mano o iban al jardín: Alec aflojaba la tierra mientras Magnus plantaba flores nuevas para que Alec las arrancara cuando quisiera.

No era la primera vez que Alec tenía un día como ese y, ciertamente, tampoco sería el último. De hecho, durante los últimos meses Alexander había tenido más días malos que buenos (y los buenos comenzaban a durar cada vez más poco), pero Alec seguía apretando su mano cuando Magnus la tomaba entre las suyas, así que no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz.

Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde, Magnus se levantó, haciendo a un lado sus libros y tocando el brazo de Alec.

-Se está haciendo tarde, ¿qué te parece si salimos a ver el atardecer?

A pesar de los años, Magnus seguía sintiéndose fascinado por los atardeceres. La fusión de colores cálidos y fríos, el lento descender del sol por el horizonte… era precioso. Sin embargo, Magnus no le prestó mucha atención al sol o a las nubes o al cielo y las estrellas. No, estaba demasiado absorto mirando a Alexander, tan apuesto como siempre. Tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos.

-Alexander,- murmuró Magnus, apretándole la mano. –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo este tiempo, ¿sabes? Te amo. Te amo tanto.

Alec permaneció en silencio, mirando al horizonte. A veces Magnus se preguntaba si podía escucharlo, si estaba tan atrapado dentro de sí mismo que ya no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, si en estos momentos lo perdía por completo, sólo para recuperar cada vez menos de él...

Entonces Alec le apretó la mano de vuelta.

* * *

..

Y eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
